La pregunta
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Draco Malfoy sabía que se encontraba pasando lo que él denominaba "Los jodidos días". La vida podía llegar a ser capaz de demostrar que no era color rosa y podía ser una perra cruel y sádica. Y eso lo había comprobado hacía apenas unos minutos atrás, después de la "inocente" pregunta de su primogénito. Era "LA PREGUNTA"


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es copyright de J. K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **ME PERTENECE, **cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida sin conocimiento previo del autor.

**Advertencias: **AU, OoC.

**Género: R**omance/**H**umor/**P**arody

**Rating:** " T"

**N/A:**Bueno este es mi quinto escrito, hecho para el mundo de Harry Potter… Hace aproximadamente unos momentos atrás que termine de retocar la hi**storia... Yo sé al menos que la redacción debe ser prácticamente una burla para su vista, y les pido que si algún error ortográfico y los comúnmente llamados** "DEDAZOS" me digan y así lo cambiare. Bueno creo que eso es todo. Les agradezco infinitamente su atención prestada, y también les agradecería en demasía si ustedes me dejaran sus valioso y hermosos reviewns. Bueno sin nada más que decir y agregar su servidora se retira. Gracias por todo _y __que la suerte este siempre de su lado__._

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy sabía que se encontraba pasando lo que él denominaba** "Los jodidos días"**. La vida podía llegar a ser capaz de demostrar que no era color rosa y podía ser una perra cruel y sádica. Y eso lo había comprobado hacía apenas unos minutos atrás, después de la "inocente" pregunta de su primogénito. Era **"LA PREGUNTA"**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: "La pregunta"**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"**

Draco Malfoy sabía que se encontraba pasando lo que él denominaba "Los jodidos días". Esos días en lo que la vida podía ser una reverenda y total mierda.

La vida podía llegar a ser capaz de demostrar que no era color rosa y podía ser una perra cruel y sádica.

Y eso lo había comprobado hacia apenas unos minutos atrás, después de la "inocente" pregunta de su primogénito.

Y no era cualquier cuestión, que un niño de 6 años podía formular debido a su corta edad. No. Claro que no lo era.

Era "LA PREGUNTA". Y ese era el problema, ya que no podía solo evadir a su pequeño, como lo haría cualquiera de sus otros amigos.

¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Su pequeño Scorpius Hyperon, era un pequeño demasiado inteligente y persistente. Con demasiadas preguntas y cuestiones. Era curioso. Y esa curiosidad, a veces exasperaba a Draco, poniéndolo en situaciones demasiado incomodas.

Su hijo no había heredado ese rasgo de él.

¡No!.

Lo había heredado de su madre.

Esa mujer exasperante, que siempre preguntaba por todo. ¿Por qué no podía ser su pequeño como él cuando era un niño? Ser tranquilo, no haciendo demasiadas preguntas ¿Por qué su hijo se parecía tanto a su madre? Su hijo era tan… Ni siquiera lo podía pensar, pero a pesar de ser un Malfoy por nacimiento, Draco estaba prácticamente seguro de que su hijo aunque no lo quisiera acabaría en Gryffindor. Bufo con fastidio.

"Matare a Zabinni y a Nott por no cuidar su viperina lengua enfrente de mi hijo" Se prometió Malfoy.

Su primogénito, lo miro con curiosidad esperando que su padre le respondiera sus dudas. Scorpius Malfoy tenía la seguridad que su papa podría contestarle a esa pregunta y cuestión que lo carcomía por dentro. Le había preguntado a su maestra muggle, pero ella, solo se sonrojo y desvió su mirada de la del pequeño, diciendo que no podía contestar a dicha pregunta. Scopius solo bufo con fastidió, sabía que no tendría caso preguntarle a esa señora que se decía ser educadora. ¿Quién fue el inepto que le dio un título?

Él era Scopius Hyperon Malfoy y por ¡Merlín! que tendría una respuesta a su pregunta, por algo era un Malfoy. Y si algo le había enseñado su corto periodo de vida, es que un Malfoy, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Había ido con sus abuelos paternos, diciéndose mentalmente que probablemente ellos podían responder a su pregunta. Pero lo único que obtuvo de ellos fue que Narcissa Malfoy se desmayase, mientras que su abuelo Lucious solo se atraganto con el café que tomaba.

Su abuelo solo le contesto con su tono de voz normal, aunque con un leve temblor en su voz mientras se sonrojaba:

—Scorpius, esa no es un tipo de pregunta que deben hacer los niños pequeños como tú— Había contestado su abuelo.

—Pero…—Pero rápidamente callo su protesta al ver la mirada de advertencia que le había lanzado su abuelo.

También había ido con sus abuelos maternos, aunque no estaba muy seguro del ¿por qué había ido con ellos? Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Recibió prácticamente la misma respuesta que sus abuelos paternos, solo que en está ocasión la persona que se había desmayado fue su abuelo.

¡¿Porqué los adultos eran tan extraños?!

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser decirle que era eso de "Tener sexo salvaje" y "Follar"?

Lo había escuchado de su tío Blaise que le decía a su tío Theo, que esa era la mejor manera de tener a su mujer contenta:

—Te lo digo Nott, debes de follar con más ahínco a Lovegood. Eso la mantendrá contenta y olvidara lo que te dice. — Bufo el moreno—Ginny realmente es una fiera en la cama. Nunca me contengo con ella, hace unos días los niños se fueron con su madre y lo hicimos en un montón de posiciones distintas. ¡Nunca está saciada!

—No te creas Zabinni, Luna ama el sexo salvaje. Y más la excita, que lo hagamos en un lugar público. ¡Joder amo esa mujer! Tan ardiente y sensual, y yo siempre la tengo contenta Zabinni. Lo que pasa es que ya no la quiero compartir con nadie más y por eso es que está molesta. Ya tenemos a los gemelos, pero ella quiere más, y amo a mis hijos pero quiero a mi dulce Luna solo para mí. —Suspiro el moreno de ojos azules— El otro día que regrese a casa los niños no estaban y me senté en el sillón a descansar un poco, y me quede dormido cuando de repente siento una caricia y abro los ojos, era mi luna en un hermoso Baby-doll rosa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. ¡Si te la imaginas Zabinni te mueres! ¡Puedo usar legeremancia contigo así que no te imagines a mi esposa!

—En lo absoluto Nott, no me imagino a tu esposa. —Trago en seco el moreno.

—Bueno, el caso es que no me pude contener, y el puto problema es que había olvidado es que estaba en sus días fértiles. La duda me carcome por dentro, adoro a mis hijos, pero como te dije la quiero solo para mí.

—Te entiendo perfectamente Nott, pero esas mujeres son nuestra perdición. —Suspiro Blaise.

Eso era todo lo que había podido oír de sus tíos después de que su elfina domestica lo encontrase detrás de la puerta del despacho de su papa. Y ahora como todo un Malfoy esperaba con impaciencia la respuesta de su progenitor, el que lo sabía prácticamente todo, después claro está, que su madre.

Draco Lucius Malfoy se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía cómo podía responderle a su hijo. No podía eludirlo, porque eso solo haría que la curiosidad del niño creciera a un más.

Trago en seco, mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la sien.

¡Mierda!

¡Mierda!

¡Y más mierda!

Él no se merecía que esto le pasara a él, tal vez esto era eso que le llamaban: karma.

Tal vez después de todas las cosas que había hecho por fin se la estaban cobrando a él.

¡Porque rayos tuvo que ser tan cabrón con Granger!

¡Sí!

¡Eso tenía que ser!

Eso le pasaba, por ser tan maldito hijo de puta con Granger… ¡Sí! Ya se la estaban cobrando a el…

¡Por Merlín!

—Dime papa ¿Qué es eso de "Follar" y "Tener sexo salvaje"? —Volvió a preguntar el pequeño.

—Bue… Bueno veras—Respondió nerviosamente el rubio, no encontraba la manera de salir de aquella situación.

— ¿Papa? — Pregunto el pequeño.

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Cómo le podía explicar a su hijo sin traumatizarlo de por vida?

¡Mierda, ¿Cómo rayos saldría de esta ahora?!

**Continuara…**

**Este pequeño escrito, dará vida, para un capítulo más, así que ¡Espérenlo! Tal vez en los próximos días, les traeré la continuación. **

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD ¡Nah! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos**

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17**


End file.
